Steamy Moments
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: The Swordmaster, hoping to use the Central Command showers to clean up from training, finds that the bathroom is mistier than usual. He wasn't expecting a certain Exorcist to be the one behind all the steam. Not at all. (no tabs for Nobutsuna Kamiizumi or Geist Grace)


**Author note: I do not own Bravely Default or Bravely Second.**

 **This is for Day 4 of Bravely Ship Week taking place from June 6, 2017 to June 13th, 2017 using the prompt of** _ **Steamy Showers!**_ **I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

 **Warning: Risque-ish due to mentions of sex in conversation as well as non-graphic nudity, KamiizumixGeist, some Bravely Default and Bravely Second spoilers, takes place post-Bravely Second and within the continuum of fanfics that include "Things We Cannot Undo" and other fanfics.**

* * *

 _ **Steamy Moments**_

 _Bravely Ship Week Day 4 Prompt used:_ _ **Steamy Showers**_

Pairings used: KamiizumixGeist

Summary: The Swordmaster, hoping to use the Central Command showers to clean up from training, finds that the bathroom is mistier than usual. He wasn't expecting a certain Exorcist to be the one behind all the steam. Not at all.

* * *

… _So hot._

The little comment about his current condition couldn't be helped as he made his way down the halls of Eternia Central Command. He'd been training with some of the other Duchy Asterisk holders, as well as some of the regular guards. The heating of Central Command hadn't cooled down despite the weather being slightly better than it was in the winter.

And then he noticed something slightly off, as he approached the bathroom. There was…quite a lot of steam coming from there.

This was sometimes natural, as a lot of the Asterisk Holders would go shower in the same bathrooms (one for the men and one for the ladies) inbetween training and such so they wouldn't be sweaty for hours afterwards. However, there was _awful_ lot of steam coming from the men's area.

As he walked into the bathroom, he tried his best to wave the steam out of his face. It was horrendously _humid_ in here. Almost as bad as a _sauna,_ really. He doubted this was exactly a good thing.

The sound of a single shower running caught his attention. Did someone leave it on? Sighing, he moved towards it, pulling back the curtain…

Only to find a certain Exorcist standing in said shower, the showerhead above pouring hot water over his clearly nude body.

It took less than a moment for both men to realize the gravity of their new situation.

" _Tsuna!"_ Geist nearly jumped on the spot, but kept his balance as he scrambled for a towel to cover himself. His face was flushed, more likely from embarrassment than the hot water, as he looked up at his lover. "What are you—what are you _doing_ here!?"

"Geist—" Kamiizumi shut his mouth, taking a deep breath as he tried to keep calm and not be tempted to stare downwards. "What are you trying to do, recreate the Yunohana Hot Springs?"

"Well…" The Exorcist pushed wet, dark hair out of his face as he looked up at the other. "Yes, actually."

The Swordmaster blinked. _Okay…_ "Why?"

Geist used one hand to keep the towel covering his person as he shut off the showerhead so they wouldn't have to talk over the running water.

"It's to regenerate my MP. I forgot to bring an Elixir or Ether with me, and I ran out in the middle of healing someone at the Tower."

Kamiizumi blinked. "MP…?"

The Exorcist nodded, a soft sigh escaping him. "I find that bathing in really warm water helps regenerate my MP faster. I experimented with this on the Skyhold."

"That's interesting." The Swordmaster hummed, thinking. "I feel like that's a theory Norzen would want to test out. I should ask him about it."

"True." Geist carefully leaned against a wall, gazing at Kamiizumi. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Kamiizumi waved a little more steam out of his face, then spoke. "I came to take a quick shower. I was training with the other Asterisk Holders and it's a lot warmer today than usual, weather-wise. Thought it'd be good to freshen up before heading home and preparing dinner."

"I see. Well…" Geist grimaced, and Kamiizumi frowned.

"What is it?"

Geist cleared his throat. "The…the other showers in here are broken."

"Broken?" Kamiizumi repeated, frowning. _Oh no_. "Why couldn't you just fix…actually, never mind. I understand."

Geist ran out of MP. Therefore, he couldn't fix the other showers because he couldn't use his _"Undo"_ magic to do so.

"I can wait for you to finish up." Kamiizumi offered quickly. "How long does it generally take for you to restore your MP through this sort of bathing?"

The Exorcist's face flushed, and whether it was from being embarrassed standing in the shower nude in front of his lover or the heat of all the steam was hard to tell. "I-it could…take a while. I only just started this shower."

"Just started?"

That was hard to take seriously, given all the steam around them, but Kamiizumi knew from the look on the Exorcist's face that he was indeed serious.

Kamiizumi took a deep breath as he deliberated the options. If he didn't get back in time, dinner would be late and that would not be good. And if Geist didn't get his appropriately steamy shower, he'd have no MP to heal more people or fix the other showers.

And there was only _one shower_.

"Geist," Kamiizumi managed, both his hands fiddling with the sash of his kimono, "I think I have an idea."

The Exorcist shook his head, one of his hands still holding a towel to cover himself as he used his other hand to grab one of the Swordmaster's wrists gently, but firmly. "Tsuna," He spoke, "You don't have to shower with me to get it done with if you're uncomfortable. I am happy to lend the shower for you to use first."

"We've seen each other naked before, Geist, several times." The Swordmaster answered, looking up at his lover. "I'm sure we can shower together _without_ spontaneously having sex in there by now. And I do have a heat tolerance thanks to my years fighting in Eisen, so the temperature isn't a problem. I'll just finish up before you do so I can get home to prepare dinner."

Geist nodded slowly, letting go of the other's wrist. "I see your point."

"So…" Kamiizumi looked down at his own robes, then up at the naked Geist, "Any objections?"

Geist faintly smiled, and Kamiizumi wasn't sure if his face got warm because he was blushing, or because of the steam around them.

"None at all."

* * *

"…Pass the soap, please."

"Here."

"Thanks."

The Swordmaster insisted that they _try_ not to face each other while they were both in the shower stall. Geist tried to argue that they might as well do so, since they'd seen each other clearly naked several times, but the Swordmaster's worries of going and spontaneously having sex in a public shower and getting caught in the middle of it all by others won over in the end.

Given how tiny the shower stall was, though, this wasn't easy.

"I think this is the first time we've bathed together." Geist finally spoke, after some awkward silence.

Kamiizumi felt his face warm a bit, and he knew it was from being flustered than just the heat of the shower. "I know it is. Even after we had sex the first time, you got to the shower even before I woke up."

Geist chuckled, and it echoed through the tiled shower walls. "You were sleeping like a _rock_. I figured I should let you get all the rest. I mean," His voice went slightly lower, "It was _your_ first time after all. I imagined you'd be exhausted."

"It was a good sort of exhausted, though." The Swordmaster admitted, turning his head to look at the Exorcist and getting a good look at his shoulders, well-defined from years of swordplay. "Made it a lot easier to fall asleep. You have a tendency to move around a lot when you're trying to sleep as is."

Geist turned his head to look at him, a faint smile on his face. "I know—"

He stopped midsentence.

Kamiizumi blinked. "Is something wrong?"

Geist awkwardly motioned for the Swordmaster to turn to face him completely, before he gently laid a hand on Kamiizumi's lower abdomen. The Swordmaster looked down at it, blinking.

"You have a…scar. I never noticed it before until now—and we've seen each other naked numerous times…" Geist's face twisted in concern as he traced the scar with his hand, before looking up at his lover. "Where did you get it from? An arrow wound from the rebellion, like the one on your left hip?"

Kamiizumi grimaced as he shook his head, recalling the gruesome memory. _"Edea_ stabbed me. It was…during the end of the civil war. Even after the man in green healed me, the scar still remained."

"She _what?"_ The Exorcist's eyes flashed as he looked up at the Swordmaster. "I know I swore to never go after one you consider a daughter ever again, but can I cut her down?"

Kamiizumi glared. "No."

"What if I slice her abdomen open? I'll undo it afterwards."

"No."

Geist wasn't giving up. "Angrily shout at her in public about how she should never hurt you again?"

Kamiizumi wasn't sure whether he should smile in amusement or keep up the glaring. "…Geist."

"Angrily shout at her _in private_ about how she should never hurt you again."

Kamiizumi couldn't help but break into a brief chuckle. "I appreciate you wanting to protect me to the point of warning my own pupil not to hurt me, but I think she learned her lesson."

Geist chuckled, and Kamiizumi grinned as he heard the other's voice echo off the walls. "I am glad to hear that. If she hadn't, who knows what might happen?"

Kamiizumi smiled, but he faintly remembered the pain of being stabbed. He hoped he wasn't wincing. "That is true."

Geist noticed his wince, lowering his hand to his side. "Did I bring back a memory?"

The Swordmaster nodded. "Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Recalling something suddenly is beyond our control. Almost instinctive."

"How…" The Swordmaster hesitated, gently laying a hand over Geist's chest. "How did you die, before Yew and the others used that hourglass?"

Geist's smile vanished, lips becoming a thin line.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Kamiizumi stated. Being cut down in battle wasn't exactly fun to speak of, after all.

Geist gazed at Kamiizumi's hand on his chest, and then gently grasped it with one hand, lowering it until it was at his abdomen.

"She slashed me right across this area. I bled to death, unable to cure myself due to lacking MP." The Exorcist stated, looking up at the Swordmaster's face. "Because of what they did, though, my death was obviously reversed. And I never got the wound in the first place." He chuckled slightly. "Their own way of _'undoing'_ the damage they made, I suppose. The memory still remains, however, just like with my power. I never really thought of how much _real_ impact my power might have on someone until then."

Kamiizumi had never thought of it in that way. Then again, he didn't have Geist's powers. He'd always wondered how it felt to have "undo" done on him and he had those instances, but they'd' been for minor wounds or frostbite—never to the point of being brought back from death.

Now that Geist mentioned it, though, it probably did have a certain impact. One that he'd never understand, unless he actually died and was brought back.

"Geist…" The Swordmaster thought back to every time he saw Geist use 'undo.' He'd never quite _killed_ anyone ever since that occurrence of using Bravely Second, and the only times he'd used that power was to heal wounds like frostbite, not for the sake of repetitive torture. Kamiizumi looked to his hand on Geist's abdomen, then up at him.

"You stopped using 'undo' for torturous purposes because you realized the gravity of it. That's why you haven't done it as much, recently."

"Yes." Geist nodded. "That's true."

Both men were silent, the running shower water the only thing filling the space with sound.

"Despite my emotional self," Geist stated, "I'm not exactly good at understanding how _others_ might unless they're exceptionally close to me. I'm not very…empathetic."

Kamiizumi nodded, taking a deep breath. "Well, Geist…that sort of thing takes time. A lot of it. Even now, I think it's something we all struggle with to varying degrees. And that's okay, as long as we keep working on those things. Life is not about the destination, as my past master used to say, but the _journey."_

He raised his hand from Geist's abdomen and to his cheek, placing it there gently.

"All of us are on a journey of some sort. Often, those journeys are not physical travel, but an internal quest. There's nothing to be ashamed about when it comes to personal struggle. And if you want to talk more about this, or you need help, please don't feel afraid to ask."

Geist was silent, staring up at Kamiizumi. The Swordmaster worried, briefly, that maybe he said something wrong. But then Geist raised a hand to touch the taller man's cheek, offering him a faint smile.

"The same goes for you." The Exorcist breathed. "Please remember that."

Kamiizumi smiled, leaning forwards to press a kiss to the other's lips.

"I will."

Geist smiled into the kiss, before pulling away, blinking. "…How long have we been in this shower?"

"Um…" Kamiizumi peeked outside the stall to the nearby wall clock as he lowered his hand from Geist's cheek. "Long enough. For me, at least. I should get home."

Geist nodded, lowering his hand from Kamiizumi's cheek. "Okay. I'll finish up here, and see you later."

Kamiizumi turned to him, giving him a kiss on the forehead before smiling. "I'll see you at home."

It was hard for Geist not to stare as he watched his lover get out of the shower to change, and he smiled, leaning against one of the shower stall's walls as he heard the other man leave.

They ought to do this more often, Geist thought. Not just for the intimacy of it, but having that opportunity for each other's company, to talk and spend time with each other. It would do them both some good.


End file.
